Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-4765234-20140118220812/@comment-26366770-20160115014407
Shrrgnien escribió: ¿Cuales sueños? No discuto que la teoria de Zagel sea correcta, sino sobre el posible linaje de Jon Snow. Que por cierto tiene mas fundamentos que J,C=A+J, por un lado Jamie tuvo un sueño, por otro a Lyanna (y en caso de ser correcta la teoria) y a Jon los protegian la Guardia Real, su principe habia muerto ¿que seria mas importante que proteger a su rey? y despues su rey murio mientras ellos protegian a la mujer que "rapto" Rhaegar... en verdad, deja muchas razones para pensar que la teoria es la correcta, tienes qu admitirlo. Rhaegar no era como su padre o la mayoria de los Targaryen anteriores a el, todos los hombres de honor lo respetaban, incluso Ned... ¿crees que un hombre respetaria al que secuestro y violo a su hermana? La teoria no lo combierte en un Targaryen o Stark de nombre, pero si le da la posibilidad de ser Rey, los bastardos solo heredan cuando el padre (o madre), no tiene otros hijos, en el caso del trono de hierro supongo que heredaria si no hay mas Targaryen que puedan gobernar. Cualquiera tiene derecho al trono si lo conquista. I see what you did there xD Lo pregunto porque Jon, a mi parecer, cabe muy bien en la descripcion que se da de Rhaegar, siempre que lo leo siento algo de melancolia en su PoV. sovrevaloran a los guardias, no tiene ninguna logica ir a la ciudad cuando todas las fuerzas rebeldes ya casi la penetraban, los guardias reales cumplian su deber,probablemente solo esperaban a Ned para matarlo por venganza que mas podian hacer? tiene bastante logica y se ha utilizado cientos de veces, los guardias de su amo dan su vida por un poco de venganza despues de que todo acaba, jaime ha tenido 2 sueños que dan mucho mas que decir que unos cuantos guardias reales Pero el verdadero hijo de Tywin es Tyrion, no tú. Se lo dije a tu padre en cierta ocasión, y me retiró la palabra durante medio año. En el suelo había un desgastado mosaico que representaba al dragón de tres cabezas de la Casa Targaryen, en baldosines rojos y negros. «Te conozco, Matarreyes —parecía decirle la bestia—. Siempre he estado aquí, esperando tu llegada.» Y a Jaime le había parecido reconocer aquella voz, el tono férreo que había tenido la voz de Rhaegar, príncipe de Rocadragón. …—No soy tu hermana, Jaime. —Alzó una mano pálida y suave, y se echó la capucha hacia atrás—. ¿Me has olvidado? «¿Cómo voy a olvidar a alguien a quien no he conocido?» Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta. La había conocido, pero hacía tanto, tanto tiempo... —¿También vas a olvidar a tu señor padre? Aunque dudo que lo conocieras de verdad. —Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello de oro hilado. No habría sabido decir cuántos años tenía. … —Todos soñamos con cosas que no podemos tener. Tywin soñaba que su hijo sería un gran caballero, que su hija sería reina. Soñaba que serían tan valerosos, fuertes y hermosos que nadie se reiría de ellos jamás. —Soy un caballero —le dijo—. Y Cersei es la reina. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la mujer. Volvió a cubrirse con la capucha, y le dio la espalda. Jaime la llamó, pero ya se alejaba de él; sus faldas susurraban al rozar el suelo. «No me dejes», habría querido rogarle, pero por supuesto, hacía mucho que lo había dejado. Jaime conocía bien aquella expresión de los ojos de su hermana. … Pese a aquella luz siniestra, Cersei estaba deslumbrante, allí de pie, con una mano en el pecho, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos verdes brillantes. «Está llorando», advirtió Jaime en aquel momento, pero no habría sabido decir si era de pena o de éxtasis. Verla así lo había intranquilizado; le recordaba a Aerys Targaryen, a la forma en que se emocionaba cuando veía arder algo.